unrealworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Advanced adventures
Tasks *Source of livelihood **Gather food for 5 days and eat something. *No man's land **Travel to a region outside any cultural borders and make a shelter. *A harvest **Harvest any plant (wild or cultivated). *Sauna **Find a sauna, heat it, undress, and scoop water on the oven. *Large-scale passive hunting **Build a trap fence with two or more pit traps. *Learning by doing **Improve a skill. *Prey in a trap **Catch any animal in a trap. *Buried into the bog **Perform a kind of ritual: At night, build a fire in an open or pine bog, then throw an iron weapon into the water. (Note: your weapon will be lost. Please don't use a weapon you like.) *Salt from the coast **Trade for a bag of salt. (Or a salted meat cut, confirmed in 3.17, and previously confirmed in 3.15p - not working in 3.18, tried with salted Lynx meat). *An island **Travel to a small island in a lake or in the sea. *Archery **Improve the archery skill by one point. *The spirit world **Learn a new ritual. First discover a new ritual, then speak to a sage to learn it. Automatic success if you know all rituals only after you experience unity with the environment, not before. *The great man of the forest **Find and kill a bear. *Kaumo furs **Kill and skin an animal bearing high value fur (fox, lynx, badger, etc.) in Kaumo territory. *Clothing **Make a piece of clothing. Using the fur from the previous task would be a bad idea, as high value furs are needed for trading with foreign traders. *Foreign traders **Make a trade with foreign traders. They only want fur. *Salmon and trout **Catch either a salmon or a trout. *Weapons of the north **Purchase a Northern knife or a Northern bow, then equip to the first equipment slot. *A cave **Discover a cave, then enter the cave. *Big elk **By hunting, track and kill a 'big' elk in the wilderness without use of a ritual. Although the task states that it must be a 'big' elk or 'big' stag, a 'big' reindeer also works. (In the task description nothing is mentioned about the use of rituals, but the information that it can be a reindeer is also missing...). (Note: As of 3.17, any Elk,Stag and (Domesticated/Forest) Reindeer, even without 'big' qualifier works. However, the normal animal need to be weigh a lot) *A house **Build enough of a house to be able to construct a floor and ceiling. May also be completed by deconstructing and reconstructing a section of floor and ceiling in an existing house. Or by constructing a floor and ceiling in any cave.Destructing and reconstructing a sleeping bunch is the easiest way. (In 3.18 - and possibly earlier versions - it is not enough to simply construct floor and ceiling NEXT to your house, it has to be inside of it) *Warfare **Kill everybody in a njerpez camp. (Beware in v3.14 you had to do it without any help due to a bug. This is solved in v3.16+) (v3.17: was able to complete this quest by killing all Njerpez supposedly associated with a camp. Still have yet to find the camp, but after lots of kills I completed the quest.)(In 3.18 you can complete the task by only killing one individual) *Change of the season **Wait for the current in-game month to pass. *Please the forest **Please the supernatural spirits. In order to this you must perform a meaningful ritual, e.g., sacrifice for a newly killed animal, if you killed one. (v3.17: I was able to perform the generic General Sacrifice with a positive result and passed this task.) At the end of this course, you may choose between learning new rituals, having a skill increase (3 points to allocate in v3.16+) or a stat increase. Category:Tasks Category:Game Courses